


Tissue

by pants2match



Category: ER
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pants2match/pseuds/pants2match
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A kissing Person B’s scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tissue

It’s six months later the first time he does it.

Joe is sleeping through the night,  _finally_ , and they’re able to get in some alone time before the fatigue that accumulates over the course of the week takes over. It isn’t unexpected when it happens; she’s spent many a night caressing and kissing his scars from a lifetime ago, it’s only natural that he’d reciprocate. Her’s is the reason she’s alive, the reason their son is alive.

He kisses it softly, chastely, a whisper compared to what he is trying to convey, she isn’t shocked, slightly taken aback, but not shocked. Every time he’s seen her in a state of undress his eyes have locked to it; his hands gravitate, unable to resist the smooth flesh that brought their son into the world, kept her with him.

When it happens it’s as though he’s been doing it for years, tracing the line with his fingers, with his lips, so familiar in his movements as she buries her fingers in the thick dark locks of his hair, something she’d done the first time around when the nights were too dark and he’d become lost in the thoughts of his family, his body with her, his mind wandering through the haze of his past, still searching for solace. It isn’t until years later she brings it up. It’s clumsy and off-beat, she asks him why he does it, to which he answers that he’s making up for lost time, the new inches of tissue to be worshiped just as much as the rest of her.


End file.
